


Finger Business

by legendoftheotherside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoftheotherside/pseuds/legendoftheotherside
Summary: Ushijima is the boss of the Shiratorizawa, a new and young organization in the underworld belly of Japan. Tendo is his husband and everyone in the organization treats him with respect.One day, Ushijima comes home to see Tendo in a pool of blood, riddled with injuries, but breathing.While Tendo heals, Ushijima seeks the perpetrators for revenge...
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Finger Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was a oneshot request from a fellow Wattpad user. I decided to share it here too.

Ah, it hurts.

Satori hopes his leg isn't mangled that much. He thinks he can see a tip of a bone if he squints long enough.

Looking down makes him queasy so he lays his head on a cold, hard parquet. Couldn't they have left him spread on a carpet under his ass? Satori wants the damn fluffy carpet he bought to walk on without slippers.

And the blood. It's almost tepid. His right hand is in a pool of it which is rapidly cooling right now, but new blood trickles down to join the old one.

Ah, he'll have so much to clean. Blood is a bitch to get out of anything. Although, his clothes are beyond saving; stained and ripped.

Wakatoshi will have an aneurism when he gets home to this bloodied mess. Oh, well, he'll deal with it.

Eyelids heavy with sleep, he decides thinking about it is too much. Instead, he opts to rest a bit.

Those guys disguised as repairmen. He let them in like an idiot so he kinda deserved the whole beating up.

Now the broken faucet keeps on steadily dripping, and the sound lulls him to sleep.

***

Another set of meetings. Another unsettled agreement.

He's so done with all their shit. But not even Ushijima Wakatoshi can make other families' heads do what they don't want to do. Well, at least, not without careful manipulation.

Rubbing his eyes, as he waits for the green light on the crossroad, Wakatoshi yawns loudly. He's alone in the car, no one can see him being anything but prim and proper. How he hates the persona his own family made him play; perfect son, perfect successor.

Lately, he's been changing his 'outside' personality to match himself. It's easier to mess up if you're always acting. He needs all the weapons on his side to keep up with the other families, now that he openly rejected his mother's organization.

A garage door opens and a set of automatic lights turn on, lighting up a place where three cars are already parked. He takes the last of the spots, seatbelt off before he evens parks, and shuts the engine off.

Satori will come running to him in _three, two, one..._

Where's Satori? He usually greets Wakatoshi on late nights, always staying awake and gripping about his awful work schedule.

Maybe he fell asleep? Nope, Satori is too obsessed with having both of them messaging things they do. It's a fucked up life they live, they have to make sure the other is alright. If there's no incoming message about differences in the usual happenings, that means-

Wakatoshi grabs his smartphone, sweeping a thumb over the display.

Nothing.

No new messages.

No reply to his usual, _I'm coming home_ , message.

Wait... where are the guards? He didn't see them on designed spots around the house when he came in.

Something's wrong!

Wakatoshi reaches to the glove department, grabbing the gun and checking if it's loaded.

He almost rips the door of his car off in haste to get out, not even bothering to close it shut, and he's off climbing the few steps to the garage entrance into the house, running with panic closing over his throat.

Finally, he gets into the master bedroom and barges in silently just to see it empty.

Next is the guest bedroom so he'll skip that one.

The living room door is askew, lamplight seeping through the crack. He slows down, spying in, but sees no one-

Legs. On the floor. Sticking out from behind a black couch.

He recognizes that slipper on the right leg.

"Satori?" he calls softly.

It's part of a pair he bought him for the New Year celebration.

"Satori?" he calls out a bit louder than before while his tone hits an octave higher with the anxiety brewing inside him.

Pushing the door open, he takes a cautious step in. Then another one. He's almost afraid to see what the couch hides.

A deep breath in and out and he shuts off all feelings. The boss of Shiratorizawa rises to the surface. Otherwise, he won't be able to help Tendo.

Tendo is lying in a pool of blood, an ugly sight welcoming Ushijima. Probably his own. Under the low lamplight, it looks almost dark brown. Bruises form on his skin and blood trickles slowly to meet the one on the floor.

Once he summarises Tendo is breathing, a black burner phone finds a place in his hand.

One beep and the call is picked up.

"Jin," he addresses his underboss before the other can even greet him. " The main house has been broken into. Tendo is down but alive. Didn't see any of the stationed guards. Going to see if the enemy is still on the premises."

"Understood," Jin replies. "I'll send a team there immediately and call the doctor. She'll know what to do."

"Good."

"I know I'm overstepping...but, boss, be careful."

Ushijima doesn't answer beyond ending the call and steps forward to check the house.

***

Waking up with a sore throat, pounding head, and the whole body feeling like he was hit by a truck, isn't on Satori's bucket list. Heck, it isn't on any of his lists, to be honest. But here he is, feeling like a newborn lamb, or at least what he imagines a newborn lamb would feel like being.

To summarise, he feels like shit. And his eyelids are crusted together.

Plus, the light burns his retinas with an intensity of the sun once he manages to separate his tired lids. Maybe a better comparison is to cat. Cats love keeping their eyes closed and sleep the whole day. Cats are nimble. He doesn't feel like a cat, it seems.

What kind of mess has he gotten himself onto this time? Satori wonders through all the crazy thoughts about cats and lambs. An administered painkiller must be a strong one to get him to this level of absurdity. It must be his unlucky day; the drug got him high but didn't erase the pain completely.

He squints slightly when a nurse rushes to his side, speaking some gibberish he doesn't listen to while he tries to sit up.

He's unsuccessful. His ribs hurt. He tries again.

Then he sees his left leg in a cast. Amazing. More injuries.

He grabs an offered cup of water with a slightly shaking hand, glaring at the nurse, hoping he would get the fucking memo. Satori doesn't need a blubbering idiot by his side. The man smartly zips his mouth shut.

"Good," he croaks out, swallowing another few gulps of mild water. "What can you tell—"

The door bangs open with a loud sound interrupting him in the middle of his question.

"Satori!"

Satori's eyes widen at Wakatoshi's entrance. Seeing the purple bags under his eyes, he wonders how long he has been out. Wakatoshi practically never forgoes his sleep. He has an almost ironclad rule to get at least six hours of sleep in 24 hours. This incident must have affected him a lot for him to get to this level of noticeable exhaustion.

Brown eyes bore into Satori, tracing bandage dressings with an incomprehensible look. Once they reach his eyes, Wakatoshi charges toward him, and Satori is engulfed into a warm, careful hug.

"Satori," is whispered into his ear, drawing goosebumps over his skin. "I was so afraid..."

He feels marginally better than before. His husband has always had that effect on him. With a smile appearing on his face, Satori says, "I'm here, Toshi."

He feels the other lean back. Then Wakatoshi fixes him with a hard stare.

"Okay, I get it," Satori admits, slightly exasperated. "I could have easily ended up in a morgue."

A sunny disposition turns his features into a mad expression. The nurse approaches him with an unsteady step, glancing at his face with apprehension, then starts to tamper with the IV in his right arm.

"But I'm here now," Satori continues. "And those motherfuckers are going to get what's coming for them."

The nurse is obviously done with whatever he was doing and scurries backward mumbling something about upping the dosage of the painkiller.

"First, you're going to rest and heal," Wakatoshi tells him. "Then I'm going to hide you in an impenetrable tower."

Satori laughs. That sounds so much like his husband. Though, he isn't sure if Wakatoshi's joking or not. He might find himself in a tower in the near future... This painkiller is really a blast. He's having such an awesome time thinking of all the things two of them could do alone in a tower where no one could bother them. And the pain is starting to get nonexistent.

Sleep clouds his mind and he knows he'll be off to the dreamland soon enough. Maybe a moment or so later he notices Wakatoshi lying his body down on the bed.

Though the slowly creeping sleep, he hears his husband addressing him by his last name, something he only does when going into the full Shiratorizawa boss mode.

_"I'll get you a present next time we see each other."_

Satori is pretty sure he heard it correctly.

He dreams of rainbows and sunny beaches.

***

That cocktail he dreamed of would be nice. But considering his head is pounding with vengeance, alcohol can wait.

Satori feels pain once more and burrows deeper into the mattress. He remembers waking up, whenever that was, and talking to Wakatoshi. Arguably, he was high as a kite at that time. Now, much sharper and sounder, he curses the idiots who had tried to torture him for information on Shiratorizawa.

He is lucky they miscalculated and left him to die in the forming pool of his blood. Such rookies. They certainly didn't mess him up enough to conclude that. Oh, well. Someone else's mistake; Satori's opportunity. It's his credo. 

"I know you're awake, Tendo."

 _Ah, Toshi is here,_ Satori thinks as he peeks over a cream-colored blanket covering him all the way to his nose, letting only the top of his head and eyes show.

Wakatoshi isn't here as his husband but as his boss. Using the last name would be a dead giveaway, even if he didn't see the hard set of Toshi's usually mellow eyes. If he didn't feel like a truck ran over him, he would be appreciating the view much more.

"I forgot to ask the last time for a list of my injuries," Satori rasps out. He needs another glass of water.

Wakatoshi is standing at the foot of his bed, head high and his stance proud. No, it's not Wakatoshi currently. It's Shiratorizawa's boss, Ushijima.

"Before I do that, I should let you know that I've dealt with the perpetrators," Ushijima informs him in a droningly bored tone of voice. "There's an organization less around."

"The list, boss," Satori reminds him. He doesn't really care what happened to the bastards who tortured him and their organization, as it seems.

There are no changes in Ushijima's facial expression and Satori knows that he won't really be _seeing_ his husband for some time. It usually takes him a half an hour before he can shift back to himself.

"Open fracture of tibia, broken nose, two broken ribs, some hairline fractures on other ribs, and..." Ushijima stumbles over words, letting Wakatoshi peek through the crack in composure. That's certainly interesting, Satori notes. Because it never happens.

He frowns, rummaging through his head to think of some explanation for Wakatoshi's behavior. He comes empty-handed and motions to his husband...boss...whoever is holding this conversation with him currently, to continue.

Wakatoshi sighs, and with that emotions seep out of his person. "And missing the ring finger."

What. That...

Slowly and fearfully, he brings his right hand from under the covers, an empty space where his ring finger would be, mocking him as he stares in bewilderment.

 _Fuck!_ He hasn't even noticed it the first time he woke up. And when they cut it off, he had been in so much pain that he... shut off? Did his mind shut off back then? Satori has no idea. But it doesn't matter. His finger isn't important, he can live without it. But. They. Took. The. Ring! His fucking wedding ring! The one Toshi gave him four years ago.

With anger and adrenaline coursing through his veins, he feels good enough to dish out some thrashing.

"As I said before, I bring you a gift."

The words startle him. Wakatoshi brought out what seems like a dark brown cigar box and is expectantly offering it to him.

Ah, yes. The present. Wakatoshi did say something about a present. Did he get Satori a new ring? Probably.

When he reaches out with both hands to grab the wooden box, the faint thought of how he would be never playing volleyball again, something he did back in high school, crosses his mind. 

The box is heavy in his hands and he realizes it's pretty large, but he's even more interested in what he will find inside.

He brings the lid up.

And starts laughing like a mad man.

The whole clinic wing is probably shaking with the force of his laughter. Oh God. Toshi really has a certain sense of humor.

In the box, pressed like cigars, are fingers. Ring fingers, to be particular. And he knows just whose fingers these are. _You reap what you sow, fuckers!_

Once he gets his laughter in control, a bright and crazy smile breaks on his face. "Really, boss. You bring the most beautiful gifts."

"Wakatoshi," Toshi corrects him.

"So you're back to normal." Satori hums thoughtfully. "It took you less than before. I guess your control is growing."

Toshi ignores him, and motions to the box. "You didn't find all the gifts."

And he's right. In the corner of the box, set near the fingers, there's a smaller, black box inside, one that reminds him of the first time Toshi presented him with a ring.

Satori smiles. It's the first truly soft smile on his face in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://legendoftheotherside.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~legendoftheotherside


End file.
